


Mr. Boney

by Exhausted_Bi



Category: Youtube RPF, crankgameplays-fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Bi/pseuds/Exhausted_Bi
Summary: Ethan wanted to show his friend his skeleton costume and is upset he didn't win the Unus Annus costume contest with it.Afab reader
Relationships: Crankgameplays/Reader, Ethan Nestor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Mr. Boney

Starting her last fifteen-minute break for the night, (Y/N) walks to her locker to grab her phone to entertain herself. She wasn't expecting anything when she turned on her phone, considering that most of the people she texts daily are sleeping. Maybe a couple of memes from some of her friends who don't follow the normal 9-to-5 day job life like herself, but that was usually it.

Waiting a few minutes for her phone to load up any notifications, she was surprised to see a flash of multiple snapchat messages from Ethan. Surprised, considering the last time they actually snapped each other was when they added each other a couple of years ago after their mutual friend, Brian, introduced her to him after PAX West. After that, they just talked through Twitter, but they weren't really close...at least that's how she felt.

Opening the snaps, she sees Ethan in a bathroom wearing a skeleton costume and quietly saying, "So we're having a costume contest and," before going to the next snap where he's laughing a bit before saying, "it has a BONEr." All of a sudden, she sees the drooping bone he's talking about come up to attention while squeezing a bulb in his hand. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the costume.

"Holy shit Ethan ahjdjsksks" she types, not expecting him to be up; however, she's surprised when she sees his bitmoji just above the chat bar.

"I didn't win ☹️" he replies. She didn't feel bad, considering that she feels like he really didn't feel bad about losing the contest, but she felt like humoring him.

"Awww, the amazing costume didn't give you the win? I'd definitely give you the win for that."

"Thank you! I knew it was cute!" When she read that statement, her right eyebrow raised in confusion. "Wait, be used that for a cute costume contest? What the fuck was he thinking?" She thinks to herself.

"Wait, how is that a cute costume?" She was curious about his mindset, but was also wondering if it was an Unus Annus thing considering how far away Halloween is.

Seeing a purple square come up, she presses it and watches it, not expecting the answer that she was receiving: It's a video of Ethan now in his bedroom assumingly, pressing the pump, causing the bone to stand to attention and him saying, "You're cute." For some reason it made her blush, even though she never really thought of Ethan as other than an acquaintance.

"Oh hahaha I see. That's not really cute, but your costume is hilarious and I love it."

"I'm not cute? 🥺" He typed. She knew he was using it in a joking manner, but it still pulled her heart strings a bit.

"I didn't say that haha. You're very cute." She types before realizing that it sounds like she's flirting with him. She wanted to delete the message, but there was no way for her to. He had also already seen it, his bitmoji thinking told her so.

"Do you really think so?" He asks. She wasn't lying when she told him that she thought he was cute because she has since she first discovered him through Mark's channel.

"Yeah 😊" she replies before looking at the time and adding, "Sorry, I have to go back to work. I hope you have a good rest of your night & sleep well!"

Before she could see his reply, she shut off her phone, placed it in the locker, and rushed back to her work area.

When she comes back at the end of her shift, she'll see a reply that will make her morning: "I think you're cute too. Have a good rest of your shift and sleep well."


End file.
